


Ce que Akira Toya veut…

by princessMimiko



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Akira sait ce qu'il veut, Des paris, Hikaru subit, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21631843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: Quand Akira a un objectif, il fait tout pour le réaliser. Il se trouve qu'actuellement, son objectif, c'est Hikaru...
Relationships: Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Ce que Akira Toya veut…

Akira Toya était reconnu pour sa volonté et sa détermination. Il était rare qu’il perde une partie de go qu’il jugeait cruciale pour une raison ou pour une autre, et, heureusement pour ses adversaires, ça n’arrivait pas toutes les semaines. Ces moments-là, on pouvait les lire sur le visage du jeune homme : il revêtait son masque de jeune loup affamé avant même le début de la partie. Quid du si poli et doux Maitre Toya, il n’avait plus que son objectif en tête.

Un jour, banal, comme il en existe tant d’autre, il se retrouva en proie à une envie si violente qu’elle se transforma rapidement en obsession.

Pourtant, personne d’autre dans la pièce n’aurait pu réaliser qu’il s’était passé quelque chose. Un petit groupe de pro refaisait et commentait une partie intéressante à partir d’un kifu et personne d’autre qu’Akira n’avait remarqué la façon dont Hikaru mordillait sa lèvre inférieure d’excitation contenue.

Un frisson avait parcouru le brun et il aurait aimé ramper jusqu’à l’autre garçon pour toucher la lèvre légèrement gonflée par cette maltraitance et même l’attraper entre ses propres dents pour la martyriser à son tour.

Akira n’avait pu s’empêcher de se lécher les lèvres et était resté silencieux lorsque l’attention s’était retrouvé un instant sur lui. Ignorant les autres d’une façon qui ferait qu’il aurait encore des siècles et des siècles à attendre avant qu’il ne s’en fasse des amis, il resta plongé dans les yeux bruns et tout le monde retourna à la partie, persuadé, soit qu’il n’avait rien à dire, soit qu’il venait de les snober abominablement.

Seul Hikaru lui jetait de temps en temps des coups d’œil discrets et interrogateur, et Akira détourna la tête, boudeur.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, il lui fallait pouvoir atteindre ces lèvres.

Ce fut pourquoi il invita Hikaru dans son appartement pour jouer une partie.

-C’est bizarre, pourquoi tu veux tout d’un coup jouer ici ? Demanda le blond en observant l’appartement d’une taille confortable, même s’il y était déjà venu avant.

Habituellement, ils jouaient dans le club d’Akira, là où il y avait toujours « l’autre vieille groupie » comme l’appelait maintenant Hikaru.

-Parce que c’est différent, répondit simplement Akira en s’installant devant son goban.

-Différent ? En quoi ? Tu veux me faire faire une partie en aveugle ?

Il ricana, innocent, et Akira tenta de ne pas trop penser au jeune homme avec les yeux bandés, et à tout ce qu’il pourrait alors lui faire. Non. Ce n’était pas une bonne stratégie.

-Si je gagne cette partie, tu devras accéder à ma requête, répondit-il à la place.

Hikaru cessa de rire et le fixa un instant, décontenancé :

-Quelle requête ? J’ai loupé une partie de la discussion, là ?

-Non. Je te le dirais uniquement à la fin de la partie, précisa Akira avec un sourire narquois : eh quoi ? Tu as peur ?

La provocation marcha et le blond rentra de plein grès dans son piège.

-Peur ? Peuh ! De toute façon c’est moi qui vais gagner ! Mais eh, si je gagne, tu devras m’offrir le restaurant !

Plutôt que de s’intéresser au plateau, il aurait peut-être dû regarder une dernière fois le visage de son adversaire.

Quarante minutes plus tard, Hikaru contemplait sa défaite au décompte des territoires. Il perdait de 3 points.

-Bon… Mon coup sur le bord, là, n’était pas assez efficace… Et…

Il se tu, regardant alors Akira qu’il trouvait peu impliqué dans le commentaire de la partie.

-Tu te souviens de notre enjeu ?

-Euuuh… Oui ? Pas dans le sens où je sais ce que tu veux…

-Je veux que tu m’embrasse.

Hikaru cligna des yeux en le fixant, fronça les sourcils en tordant la bouche, se massa l’oreille, puis lui jeta un regard en coin l’air gêné :

-Euh… Je crois que je t’ai pas bien entendu… ?

Akira se dressa sur ses genoux et dans l’impulsion vint attraper les deux bords du col du T-shirt du jeune homme pour l’attirer à lui et poser sa bouche sur la sienne.

C’était bien, il n’avait jamais été aussi proche de lui avant.

Hikaru émit un son à moitié entre le couinement et le hoquet mais il n’y apporta pas beaucoup d’importance. Il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui afin de s’imprégner de son être tout entier. Sa lumière et sa flamme, il les voulait tous les deux.

Mais comme ce n’était pas l’enjeu de cette partie, il lâcha Hikaru et le laissa retomber sur ses genoux, l’air sonné et perdu.

Akira lui adressa alors un de ses charmants sourires en toute connaissance de cause et le blondinet pris soudain des couleurs au niveau des joues.

Doucement, alors, le brun baissa les yeux sur le goban et d’une voix douce, il commença à commenter leur partie. Hikaru n’eut ainsi pas le temps de paniquer ou de concevoir une quelconque angoisse vis-à-vis de ce qui venait de se passer.

Il était bon de préparer le terrain pour la prochaine fois.

Parce qu’il y aurait forcement une autre fois…

Comme toujours lorsque Akira avait décidé quelque chose, tout était sous contrôle.

-Si je gagne cette partie, tu accepteras d’être mon petit ami, lâcha ainsi brusquement Akira un jour alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers le club de go.

Hikaru dû oublier comment mettre un pied devant l’autre puisqu’il trébucha et s’étala par terre de tout son long. Revenant aussitôt sur ses pas, Akira se pencha vers lui avec inquiétude :

-Hikaru, ça va ?

Le blond releva les yeux vers lui d’un air excédé, le front largement égratigné :

-Si ça va ?!? Mais tu t’écoutes parfois Akira ?!?! En ce moment tu n’arrêtes pas de faire ça ! « Si je gagne tu m’embrasse », « si je gagne, je te tiens la main dans l’ascenseur », « si je gagne, ceci cela… »…

-Et je gagne.

-OUI ! A CHAQUE FOIS ! Hurla à moitié Hikaru en se redressant.

Le brun n’y fit pas attention, se contentant de lui sourire en l’attrapant par le bras pour le hisser sur ses deux pieds, et ainsi en profiter pour capturer son attention sur un fait capital :

-Parce que c’est important.

-« Important » ?! Ca ressemble à… Je sais pas (il avait l’air gêné maintenant) … Une blague.

Il s’éloigna un peu, l’air boudeur en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui au cas où un passant aurait capté son coup d’éclat.

-Pourquoi, cela ressemblerait à une blague pour toi si l’on sortait ensemble comme le font les amoureux ? Demanda sévèrement Akira qui se sentait un peu vexé, mais surtout contrarié dans ses plans.

-Mais justement on n’est PAS amoureux ! Le contrecarra Hikaru avec un grand geste du bras sur le côté comme s’il rejetait l’idée derrière lui.

-Parle pour toi.

Akira était conscient que son ton avait baissé vers le registre polaire, mais il avait de bonnes raisons d’être en colère. Il n’aurait pas fait sa « demande » si Hikaru lui avait opposé du dégout ou de l’indifférence dans ses précédentes approches. Il l’avait séduit de son mieux à chaque fois, et à chaque fois, le blond avait montré des signes positifs.

Il partit vivement vers chez lui, laissant la réprimande faire son effet chez Hikaru. Ce dernier ne se fit pas attendre et lui courut aussitôt après :

-Attends Akira ! S’il te plait, ne te vexe pas ! Je ne voulais pas…

-Quoi ? Je ne suis pas assez séduisant à tes yeux ? Le coupa t’il en continuant son chemin, sans même le regarder.

-Arrêtes c’est pas ça, tu es mille fois mieux que moi. En tout. Tu es « le jeune Maître Toya » et moi… Je suis… Bein, juste… « presque » un gars normal…

-Mais ce n’est pas assez pour toi apparemment. Pas assez pour distancer une quelconque fille.

-Ce n’est pas la question ! Mais tu es mon ami !

-Non. Plus maintenant.

-Oh Akira, s’il te plait le prends pas comme ça ! Ecoutes, calmons nous, allons au club, jouer tranquillement une partie et…

Akira l’arrêta aussitôt :

-Non, la prochaine partie que je jouerais contre toi sera celle décidant de notre avenir en tant que couple. Je ne jouerais à rien d’autre avec toi.

-QUOI ?!? S’exclama Hikaru en se stoppant net, estomaqué, avant de reprendre : Mais qu’est-ce que tu fais de nos parties de pros ? On a un match l’un contre l’autre dans deux semaines !

-Pareil. Tu connaitras l’enjeu.

-Mais…

-Si tu n’en veux pas, tâche de ne pas perdre.

Il se retourna brusquement vers lui, l’air si déterminé qu’Hikaru en déglutit d’appréhension :

-Moi pour ma part, je ferais tout pour gagner.

Il l’avait apparemment achevé puisque le blond resta immobile à regarder dans le vide tandis qu’Akira continua son chemin, satisfait, car tout restait tout de même sous contrôle.

Hikaru n’attendit pas les deux semaines. La perspective d’un match officiel ayant un tel enjeu en plus était insoutenable pour lui. Il accepta donc de jouer une partie chez Akira.

Il perdit. 12 points.

Ce match était plus une reddition qu’autre chose, Akira le savait. Son coup de foudre était beaucoup trop perturbé pour jouer convenablement.

Le lendemain ils étaient donc officiellement en couple. Tout le monde autour d’Akira souffla de soulagement car ces derniers jours avaient été intense avec le jeune maître bloqué sur son mode « intransigeant ». Et tout le monde assura ne pas être franchement étonné lorsqu’ils se présentèrent main dans la main.

Hikaru sembla accuser le choc de cette acceptation collective. Il était silencieux et moins spontané, mais le brun savait que ce n’était qu’un cap à passer et que sous ce silence se cachait une longue, très longue réflexion sur ce qu’il se passait.

Il le laissa donc cogiter tout son saoul en se montrant patient, se contentant de quelques gestes d’affections – rares en public- de toute façon ça ne se faisait pas – plus nombreux en privé. Ses regards et gestes tendres finirent par porter leurs fruits le jour où Hikaru vint se lover de lui-même, la joue contre une de ses cuisses, alors qu’ils se trouvaient chez Akira pour regarder une rediffusion d’une émission historique sur le go qui était passé à la télévision.

Pour une raison qui lui échappait, Hikaru était friand de ce genre de programme, particulièrement lorsqu’il y avait des reproductions historiques avec des personnages en costume d’époque. Et il y avait toujours ce moment, où l’on en venait à l’ère Heian, où son regard se faisait distant, comme plus vraiment connecté à la réalité.

Akira caressa alors machinalement ses cheveux et le blond sembla revenir de son monde de pensée, tournant la tête vers lui, le regard grave alors qu’il détaillait les traits de son visage.

-Tu ne t’arrêteras pas, n’est-ce pas ? Lui demanda-t-il alors, faisant sans aucun doute possible référence à la Cour un peu particulière qu’il menait.

En réponse, le regard d’Akira se voila de désir.

-Non, répondit-il, la voix rauque.

Hikaru détourna le regard un instant, un peu contrarié :

-Vraiment… Tu es impossible… (puis il se redressa pour se tenir à quelques centimètres des lèvres du brun) Comment tu veux que je te résiste moi après ça…

Il n’y eut pas d’autres mots car les lèvres se happèrent, les bras se crochetèrent aux cous ou aux épaules, puis entre leurs soupirs mêlés, leurs langues se trouvèrent. Le reportage continua à tourner en arrière-plan, complétement oublié par les deux jeunes hommes qui s’étreignaient sur le tatami en se dévorant mutuellement l’un et l’autre, mûs par une passion qui n’avait d’égal que la ferveur qu’ils avaient mis à s’affronter dans leur enfance et qui avait laissé derrière elle une tension qui n’aspirait qu’à être relâchée.

Pour son plus grand contentement, Akira n’eut pas besoin de mettre en jeu leur première nuit de sexe, elle eut lieu toute seule, un soir où à force de baisers et de caresses de plus en plus osées, ils sentirent que le moment était venu d’aller plus loin.

De fait, Le jeune maître Toya était comblé, son loup intérieur provisoirement apaisé et tout le monde autour de lui s’en réjouissait. Hikaru trouvait parfois agaçant cette façon qu’il avait d’obtenir toujours ce qu’il voulait, que ce soit par ses efforts ou parce que son entourage se mettait en quatre pour le lui offrir sur un plateau – d’ailleurs ceux-là s’accordaient pour dire que s’ils avaient su que Shindo était ce que voulait le jeune Maître, ils se seraient arrangés pour le lui livrer, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Quand c’était même sa propre famille qui affirmait cela, s’extasiant sur la beauté et le talent d’Akira, Hikaru hurlait d’indignation et finissait par repartir en trainant Akira derrière lui.

Parce que _quand même_ ! Et Akira s’excusait gentiment et souriait de tendresse en songeant que son blondinet était celui qui lui donnait le plus.

Il fut néanmoins obligé de réutiliser les grands moyens, parce que même après des années de vie en couple, il était inconcevable qu’il n’obtienne pas ce qu’il voulait.

Et ce qu’il voulait, c’était leur mariage.

Hikaru pesta, le maudit, le supplia, chouina, puis se résigna à se placer derrière le goban, l’air plus résolu que jamais. Cette fois-ci, il était hors de question qu’il perde !

Akira et Hikaru se marièrent sept mois plus tard et la cérémonie traditionnelle fut magnifique. 

Lors du discours des mariés, la seule chose que dit Hikaru Shindo-Toya en regardant son époux d’une expression à la fois amusée et amoureuse fut, suggestive :

-Ce que Akira Toya veut… * 

Personne n’eut besoin d’entendre la fin de ce proverbe pour comprendre.

-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> *Le proverbe originel est « Ce que femme veut, Dieu le veut »


End file.
